Dog
by Raion21
Summary: AU Iruka finds a dog on his way home from work.
1. Dark And Stormy Night

This has been running around in my head for a while now. It's AU so no ninja like stuff is invlolved

XxXxXxXxXxX

It was rather late when Iruka finally left school. The end of the year exams where coming up and he was scrambling to get everything ready in time. He had papers to grade, students to tutor, and not to mention the tests themselves. Thank god it was Friday.

It was dark out and the sky was threatening to open up and pour on him. Iruka picked up his pace not want to get soaked and catch a cold on top of all he had to do. It was times like this that he seriously thought about investing in a car, it was really a long walk from Konoha High School to his apartment. He had to walk for nearly two hours, it could have been at least half that if he cut through the park, but at this time of night he didn't particularly relish the thought of getting mugged, so he went around.

He was two blocks away from his place, passing the ally way between the Haruno Coffee Shop and the Yamanaka Flower Shop, when he heard a noise. Iruka stopped and listened, after a few moments of hearing nothing he was about ready to continue on home when he heard it again. This time he could distinctly hear a whimper coming from the ally.

Iruka hesitated, did he really want to go down the dark ally this late at night? But what if it was some little kid, injured, and in need of help? Or some big kid pretending to be injured to lure unsuspecting innocent victims to they're untimely demise?

Eventually Iruka sucked up his courage and started down the ally peering into the darkness, trying to find the source of the noise. He came to a dumpster about half way down, the whimpering was coming from the other side. Slowly and carefully Iruka looked around the corner, there, caught in a pile of mattress springs, was a scruffy looking grey dog.

"Hey there boy." Iruka said as he slowly reached out to free the dog, he didn't want to startle him and get his hand bitten. As it turned out the dog was quite calm as he patiently waited for Iruka to free him from his spring prison.

Once free the dog bounded up happily and licked Iruka's face, slobbering all over him. "Alright, alright, that's enough of that." He said, pushing the dog off of him. Iruka moved the dog in front of him to look for a collar, sure enough there was a black spiked collar around the dog's neck. It was too dark to make out the words on the tags so Iruka stood, holding onto the collar firmly, and guided the dog out of the ally. He'd take him home tonight and hopefully find the rightful owner tomorrow.

They arrived at his apartment just as it started to rain. "Well doggie, looks like we lucked out." Iruka said as he looked out the window where the rain came down in thick sheets. "Alright then lets find out your name." He turned back to the dog who was seated on the floor by the door.

The dog was rather odd looking, he had scruffy looking grey fur, that was a lot softer than it looked, there was black fur across his muzzle, almost like a mask, and his eye's were two different colors, one blue and the other red. The red one had deep scar across it from what must have been a very nasty wound. Iruka shifted the collar around until he could see the tags, they were old and faded, but he could just make out the name, Kakashi.

"Kakashi huh? Well Kakashi the rest of your tags are faded so I can't make out a contact number." He said, petting Kakashi on the head. "Let's eat, and then I'll make up some flyers to put out tomorrow morning, somebody's bound to be looking for a handsome dog like you."

He went to the kitchen with Kakashi trotting after him. "I don't have any dog food so I hope you don't mind if I improvise." Iruka opened the fridge and started digging through it. "I have a steak that I didn't finish a few nights ago, you think that'll tide you over until morning?" He asked, Kakashi barked. "I'll take that as a yes." He pulled the steak out and set it on a plate and the put the plate on the floor for Kakashi. He pulled out some things to make a sandwich for himself.

After they ate, Iruka lead the dog over to his computer desk in the bedroom. While he was waiting for the computer to boot-up he pulled out his digital camera, waited for Kakashi to sit still and snapped a picture. "There, now all I have to do is upload the photo, make some flyers, and print them out, and you'll be back to your owner in no time." Kakashi just wagged his tail.

It didn't take long to make the flyer and once he was done he printed out twenty of them. He'd post them around his neighborhood for now, if he didn't get any calls within a week he'd expand the search area.

Iruka glanced at the clock, it was almost midnight, again he was so glad it was Friday, he'd hate to have to get up and go to school tomorrow. He looked down at the dog, who was still happily wagging his tail. "I don't know if your house broken so you'll have to sleep in the bathroom." He stood and walked to the bathroom, looking behind him to see if the grey dog was following. Sure enough Kakashi was trotting after him, tail wagging a mile a minute.

Once the dog was secure in the bathroom Iruka headed back to his bedroom, leaving the hallway light on so Kakashi could have a little light. It only took him a few minutes before he was in his pajama pants, under the covers, and well on his way to dreamland.

Iruka woke to the sound of thunder, the weather must be getting worse. He glanced at his alarm clock which read 1:47am in glaring red letters. He sighed and rolled over, listening to the sound of the rain hitting his window, it wasn't long before the room lite with a flash of lightning followed closely by another loud boom of thunder.

Down the hall he could hear Kakashi whimpering and scratching at the bathroom door. He slid out of bed and walked down the hall. As soon as he opened the door the grey dog shot out of the bathroom and straight into Iruka's arms. "Not a fan of thunder storms huh?" He asked the shivering mutt in his arm. He sighed. "You can sleep in my room with me, but if you make a mess you'll be in serious trouble."

Back in the bedroom Iruka placed the dog on the floor who immediately jumped up onto the bed. "Oh no you don't! On the floor mister!" Iruka pointed to the floor. Kakashi's only response to this was to wiggle under the blankets.

Iruka pulled the blankets back, picked Kakashi up, and set him back on the floor. Every time he was set on the floor, Kakashi would jump back on the bed. After the fifth time Iruka gave up and let the dog have his way. Climbing into bed next to the fur ball Iruka rolled over and tried to go to sleep.

With the exception of Kakashi jumping each time there was thunder the rest of the night was rather uneventful.

XxXxXxXxXxX

In the morning Iruka ran down the street to the corner store to get a small bag of dog food for Kakashi. At 7:30 on a Saturday morning the store was empty save for the owner and one costumer. The owner was a mean old man who bought the little store to give himself something to do in his retirement years, the costumer however was completely different. He was young, probably about Iruka's age, he had spiky black hair, wearing brown cargo pants, combat boots, a black form-fitting long-sleeved shirt, and he had what appeared to be orange skiing goggles hanging around his neck. He was arguing with the owner about something. Iruka grabbed the dog food and waited patiently behind the man.

"Well why the hell not?" The man yelled.

"Because if I let you, I'd have to let every idiot who can't take care of what's theirs put a flyer up in my shop's window. I'd prefer not to have constant reminders of stupidity hanging around." The owner yelled back. "Now get lost!"

The man wasn't about to give up though. "Have a heart, my poor little doggie is out there all alone and there was a storm last night! He's afraid of thunder."

The store owner glared. "I don't..."

"Um, excuse me." Iruka interrupted. They both turned to look at him. "You're missing a dog?"

"Yes." The man said, attention now fully on Iruka.

"I found a dog last night on my way home from work. What's your look like?" Iruka asked.

The man grinned. "He's scruffy and grey with a black muzzle, one blue eye and one red with a scar across the red one." He said. "He goes by the name Kakashi. That the dog you have?"

"That's him. My place is just down the street if you want to walk." Iruka said smiling at the man.

If possible the man's grin grew even larger. "Great!" He turned to the store owner. "Later old man." With that he turned and headed towards the door.

Iruka left the dog food on the counter and followed the man. He could hear the old shop owner muttering as they left.

"My name's Iruka Umino by the way." Iruka said once they were outside and headed down the street.

The man grinned again. "Nice to meet you, I'm Obito Uchiha."

The second Iruka opened his apartment door Kakashi pounced on Obito and did a fair job at trying to lick him to death. "Oh I missed you to my little puppy!" Obito said when he was finally able to get up. "Thanks for taking care of him Iruka, I hope he wasn't too much trouble."

"No, no, not at all." Iruka insisted. "It was my pleasure."

"Well thanks again." Obito said as he attached a leash to Kakashi's collar. "We've got to go open up my tattoo parlor before it gets too late. Hey if you're ever interested in a tattoo I'll give you one for free! Just swing by Scarecrow Tattoos." That said Obito turned around and walked down the street with Kakashi trotting along next to him, tail wagging like there was no tomorrow.

XxXxXxXxXxX

A/N

Well hope you liked it.

Review Please!


	2. Scarecrow Tattoos

This was going to just be a one-shot but an idea wiggled it's way into my brain. So now it's now gonna be ObiIru, because I'm weird like that. Not sure how long it will be though.

* * *

It had been a week since Kakashi had gone home with his owner Obito and Iruka was still finding dog hair everywhere. It seemed no matter how much he cleaned and vacuumed some of it always managed to hide from him and make it's appearance later on. Amazing how one dog had managed to get hair everywhere in one night.

Truth be told he kind of missed the big fur ball.

It was early Saturday afternoon, school was out for the summer, and the freak rain storm that had hit last weekend was long gone only to be replaced by an extreme heat wave. Without school Iruka only had tutoring jobs during the week to keep him occupied and his bills paid.

Iruka was lounging on his couch in front of his air conditioner with a glass of lemonade while going over the list of students that where signed up for tutoring during the summer months. He would start on Monday morning so he wanted to be prepared for each of his students needs.

He was just taking a sip of his lemonade when he heard a sharp crack, like wood splitting. Iruka glanced up just in time to see his air conditioner fall backwards from it's perch on his window sill. All he could do was watch in mute horror as his one salvation from the summer heat committed major appliance suicide and plummeted to the concrete four stories below.

It was all over remarkably fast, one minute he was enjoying the cool recycled air, the next he was being blasted by the hot air that came in from his now empty window.

He pulled himself up off the couch and looked out the window at the ground below. With a sigh he shut and locked the window and went outside to clean up the mess.

An hour or so later he found himself wandering the streets of downtown Konoha. He didn't have the money to buy a new air conditioner so he was trying to keep moving in the vain hope that it would help take his mind off the heat.

It was in his wanderings that he happened to find himself standing across the street from the Scarecrow Tattoo Parlor with a familiar scruffy grey dog lounging in the window.

Obito was in the back room getting a clean shirt when he heard the bell above the door chime. "Be with you in a minute!" He called out. His last client, an eighteen year old girl, had spazzed and spilled an open ink container on him.

He grabbed a white short sleeved button up and pulled it on, buttoning it as he walked to the front of the shop. A man was crouched down next to the window petting Kakashi, Obito grinned when he recognized him. "Iruka!" He said happily. "You finally decided to take me up on the free tattoo offer?"

Iruka smiled and stood up. "Ah, no, sorry. I was walking by and I saw Kakashi in the window so I decided to slip in and say hello." He said nervously. "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, and Kakashi's a little attention whore so I doubt he'll mind." Obito said as he slipped behind the dividing half wall to his work area so he could clean up.

Iruka browsed the hundreds of pictures of people and their tattoos on the walls. "Did you do all of these?" He asked.

"Yup!" Obito said proudly. "Most of them are custom too."

"They're all amazing." Iruka said. "You're very talented."

Obito blushed. "You think so?" He asked sheepishly. "'Cause I never hear the end of it from my family. According to them I'm wasting my life, not to mention all the money they spent sending me to the law school that I flunked out of."

"Well I think this is your true calling. You don't look like a lawyer." Iruka stated.

"Ha, thanks!" Obito said as he reorganized the magazines on the waiting area table. "That's the best complement I've ever received! You sure you don't want a free tattoo?"

Iruka smiled. "No thanks. I'm a teacher. It's pretty much considered improper to have a life outside of school."

"That's too bad." Obito sighed. "I think you'd look good with some sort of tiger on your back or chest."

Iruka grinned. "I'd look good with anything!"

"Modest much?" Obito chuckled. "Well if you won't let me tattoo you, how 'bout I take you out to dinner, my treat. It's only fair that I pay you back somehow, after all, you did rescue my poor little pup from being lost forever."

"Dinner? I guess that would be alright. Nothing expensive though." Iruka consented.

"Great!" Obito cheered. "I know this great place. How 'bout I pick you up around eight, it should've started to cool down a bit by then." Kakashi barked his agreement from his spot in the window.

"Alright." Iruka said as he gave Kakashi one last pet and moved towards the door. "I've got a few errands to run so I'll see you tonight. You still remember where my place is?"

"Yup." Obito waved. "See you later."

Once Iruka was gone Obito crouched down and rubbed Kakashi's head. "What do you think boy? Hot or not?" Kakashi barked and wagged his tail enthusiastically. "Ha, you always did have good taste in men!"

* * *

A/N

Since I'm moving in with my sister I won't have wireless internet anymore so I won't be updating anything for a while, but I'll keep writing so when I do get internet on my laptop again I'll be able to post a bunch of stuff for your reading pleasure.

Review Please!!!


End file.
